Leading Us Along
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Going back in time a bit to the day Dean woke up in Luke's apartment on his wedding day. What if Dean had remembered the whole night when he woke up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah, yes another Narco story. I just can't seem to bring myself to write anything else. Just so everyone knows this story will begin on the day he was suppose to marry Lindsay.

"So you're up?" Luke said walking back into the apartment finding Dean awake.

"Yeah, I'm up. It took me a minute or two to figure out where I am, but. . .

"Oh, that's right. You've never been here before."

"Yeah, it's not that I remembered. I just kinda looked out the window and that's how I could tell."

"Good, smart. hands him a drink Little concoction of mine - it'll help with the hangover."

"Guess I had a beer or two too many last night, huh?"

"Yeah, it happens."

"Hope the guys didn't bug you too much."

"No, they were fine."

"Good."

"So, you're all dressed there?"

"Yeah, uh, you know, big day - getting married."

"Getting married."

"Um, I'm due in the church in about an hour."

"Hey, uh, Dean. . ."

"And I still gotta pick up my tux."

"Yeah, right."

"Um, thanks for everything, Luke."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck."

Dean left Luke's and walked to his parent's house, where he was currently still living until he and Lindsay found a place. The memories from the night before came rushing back to his head. _"Why can't I just get her out of my head?"_ He thought to himself. _"Because you're still in love with her, you idiot." _ He thought answering his own question. When he finally reached the house, he went inside quietly trying his best not to make his presence aware. Sneaking up to his room he found his tux hanging from the closet door waiting for him to put on. Clara spoke from the hallway making him snap out of the daze he was in.

"Dean, are you okay?" Clara asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." He said not so convincingly.

"You don't look very happy. Come on Dean, you may think I'm too young to figure things out but I can tell you're not happy. You can talk to me you know?"

A smile came to Dean's face as he noticed how much his little sister had matured.

"I really appreciate the offer but I'm not sure if I can fix this problem, so it doesn't really do any good to talk about it."

"Sure it does, you will feel a lot better if you talk to someone about it."

Dean looked at his sister once more before deciding to confide in her. "I don't want to marry Lindsay."

"What? Dean you have to tell her."

"I know, but it's going to cause so much trouble. I mean everything is ready; the wedding is in less than two hours. What am I going to do?"

"You can't get married. Just because everything is decorated doesn't mean you have to do something you don't want to do."

"Yeah I know, but I just don't know how to tell her."

"Well then don't, she will figure it out when you don't show up at the church."

"I can't do that."

"Yeah, I guess that would be really rude of you. I'm going to change into some normal clothes, if there isn't going to be a wedding then I'm not wearing this stupid dress."

"Clara wait. Don't change, I haven't made up my mind yet, I have to talk to Lindsay first."

"Okay fine, but if you are this unsure about things then I don't think you should even consider going through with it." She said as she went to the door.

"Clara, can we keep this conversation between us?"

"Yeah of course."

After Clara left the room he managed to bring himself to put on his tux. Staring into the mirror at his reflection he thought _"This is not how I pictured my wedding day." _

By the time he got dressed and left the house everyone else had already left to go to the church before him. Once he arrived he couldn't bring himself to get out of the truck so he sat there and watched as the guests arrived and filed into the church. He hardly recognized any of the people; all of them were guests Lindsay had invited. As he sat and watched he thought about the fact that he would be meeting most of her family and friends for the first time at their wedding. Maybe Rory was right, they hardly knew each other, and they had only dated for a few months prior to the engagement. _"There I go again."_ He thought as Rory once again popped into his head.

Time seemed to be going by rather fast, as Dean stared at the clock he realized it was time to make a decision. If he didn't go in soon, they would probably just assume he wouldn't be coming. Just as he gathered enough courage to open the door of the truck and attempt to step out is when he noticed her.

Rory was walking up to the church alone, he didn't see Lorelai anywhere. He had invited both of them but he wasn't sure if they would come. Instead of getting out of the truck he continued to watch Rory walk closer to the church until she suddenly stopped and leaned against a tree that was a safe distance from the entrance. When he finally caught a glimpse of Rory's face it reminded him of how he looked earlier when he saw his reflection in the mirror. It had never really occurred to him before that he getting married would have this effect on her. He finally got out of the truck but this time he didn't have to force himself to do it, instead he was drawn to her, he had to see her-talk to her.

Quietly approaching the tree from the other side he tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump.

"Dean! You scared me."

"You know, you might be able to see better from the inside of the church."

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't your wedding have already started?" She asked looking down at her watch.

"There isn't going to be a wedding today." And this time he knew he had made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean what happened? Why aren't you getting married?"

"I'm not in love with her. I thought I was but it's not…"

"It's not what?"

"…It's not like it was, with you. I was truly in love with you and when you compare to that it's nothing like it."

"Dean you can't expect things to be the same for you and Lindsay as they were with me and you."

"I know."

"So no wedding today?" Rory asked an obvious question to break the silence.

"Nope, no wedding today."

"Does anyone inside the church know that?"

"Clara has a pretty good idea but other then that, no."

"Are you going to tell anyone or are you just going to stay out here until they figure it out?"

"I'm just going to hang out here; I'm going to need a few days before I can face any of them. Everyone is going to be really upset. Especially Lindsay's parents, they have spent a lot of money on this wedding."

"Well its better that you figure this out now, you're actually saving them money."

"How is that?"

"The divorce would have probably been more expensive."

Dean laughed at Rory's joke. He needed to laugh right now, he also desperately wanted to tell Rory how much he still loved her but couldn't for the fear of losing her as a friend.

"You're probably heading back to school tomorrow huh?"

"Actually, no I don't have any classes until Wednesday."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well Monday is a holiday and my classes were canceled on Tuesday. I guess the professors wanted a longer holiday."

"You wanna run away with me?"

"Dean, I can't just leave…"

"Well I can't stay. It would be really nice to have a friend to talk to."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I haven't really given that much thought, I just can't stay here. I give it about twenty more minutes before I become the villain of Stars Hollow."

Inside Rory was dying to leap into his arms and go away with him. Dean needed a friend right now and she was the only one who could be this for him, she was probably the only person in Stars Hollow hoping he would break off the engagement. Unable to think of a good enough reason not to, especially considering she didn't have school for the next few days, she decided to leave with him.

"I need to go back home and get some things before we leave."

Dean smiled. "I'll drive you there." They walked back to his truck and left before anyone noticed them.

"Thank you for doing this with me." Dean said as they parked in Rory's driveway.

"Yeah, of course. You've always been there for me when I've needed you; it's about time I returned the favor. I'll be right back."

Rory went inside of the house and Dean stayed in the truck waiting. While Rory was inside Dean used his cell phone to send a text message to Clara, he typed: _Clara, decided to take your advice after all, everything is fine, but I'm going out of town for a few days. Tell mom and dad not to worry. Love Dean. _Rory returned minutes later with a small duffel bag.

"You ready?" Dean asked

"Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"So do we have an idea of where we are going?" Rory asked about thirty minutes into the drive.

"Not really, you have any ideas?"

"Disneyworld, I've always wanted to go there."

Dean laughed. "Well maybe some other time, I'm not sure if we will make it back in time for you to go to school if we have to drive all the way to Florida and back."

"Yeah I know, I was kidding."

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you."

"When?"

"After I told you about the engagement, you knew it was wrong and I didn't want to hear that. So instead I was extremely rude to you."

"It's okay. Even though I didn't approve I should have been happier for you considering at the time I thought that you really did love Lindsay. To be honest, I was jealous."

"You were?"

"Things with me and Jess weren't going well at all at the time and I wasn't ready to let go of you yet. It wasn't that I wanted it to be me, it was just I didn't want it to be anyone else because that meant things would change between us forever. You were always there for me, even after what happened with Jess at that party. I just felt like I wouldn't matter to you anymore, someone else would be taking my place."

"No one could ever take your place Rory. You will always be special to me no matter what happens between us."

Rory was about to respond to what Dean had said to her when someone beside them began to beep the horn to get their attention.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, roll down the window and see."

Rory rolled down the window and the couple in the car yelled back at them.

"Congratulations."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Congratulations, did you just get married?" The lady in the passenger seat asked pointing toward the back of the truck.

Rory turned around to see what she was pointing at and noticed the writing on the back window that said "Just Married." Rory looked back at Dean, smiled, then turned back to face the older couple.

"Yes, we did. Thank you."

They waved bye and continued on down the road.

"I guess I should have erased that before we left."

"There's a gas station up ahead if you still feel the need to, but it doesn't bother me."

"We should get gas anyway."

Dean pulled into the station and turned off the truck.

"You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good right now."

Dean started to pump the gas and managed to erase the just married sign off of the back of the truck while waiting for the tank to fill. After paying for the gas they were back on the road and headed towards nowhere in particular once again. Further down the road they came across a small but cute town that reminded them a lot of Stars Hollow but wasn't quite as busy. Unlike Stars Hollow they only had one diner, one inn, and one of everything else that they would need.

"This town is adorable. I never thought I would see a town more adorable then Stars Hollow."

"Yeah I wonder if the people here are just as screwed up?"

"We should stay here. I think it will be fun."

"I guess if you want to."

"I do."

"Well then we will stay."

"Let's go check in at the inn and then we can go have lunch at Debbie's Diner." Rory read the sign as they passed by.

"Their Luke is a Debbie?"

"Yep." Rory said as she took in the information.

They parked at the inn and gathered the few things they had in the truck and went inside.

As soon as they walked into the door they were greeted by a rather enthusiastic woman.

"Welcome."

"Thank you, we need a room with two…"

"Oh my gosh Larry come here quickly. It's the kids we saw on the road earlier. They are going to be spending their honeymoon with us."

"Well I'll be darn, it is them." The man said as he rounded the corner with books in his hand.

Neither Dean nor Rory knew what they should say or do at this point. So they looked at one another exchanging the same look of uncertainty and remained quiet.

"We have the perfect room for the two of you. Our honeymoon suite has just been renovated."


	4. Chapter 4

Not knowing what else to do but go along with the overenthusiastic woman they followed her upstairs to their honeymoon suite.

"This is it, I'm sure you will find everything to your liking but if not Larry and I will be downstairs if you need anything. By the way my name is Deborah, but you can call me Deb."

"Thank you very much Deb, you've been very helpful today." Dean said in an attempt to make the lady go away.

"Will the two of you be ordering room service for dinner tonight?" Deb asked with a smile.

"Actually, we were planning on going out to eat somewhere in town."

"Well if you change your mind…"

"We know you're just right downstairs." Rory said finishing her sentence.

"Okay well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone now. Enjoy your stay."

Deb turned and left the room. Dean and Rory both instantly began to laugh.

"You have to stop talking to strangers. This is the kind of stuff that happens, especially when you lie to them."

"How was I supposed to know we would end up staying at their inn?"

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth when we checked in?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, they were just so happy to see us here and I had just told her half an hour ago that we got married. Can you imagine the disappointment on Deb's face?"

"Yes I can actually. So what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we could just pretend to be married."

Dean laughed. "No I meant do you want to stay here or go somewhere else? I mean there is only one bed."

"No we should just stay; I mean we're already here. Deb and Larry love us; I bet we can get extra pancakes in the morning for no additional costs. And I don't mind sharing the bed with you."

The last thing she said caught Dean off guard and left him speechless. Even though he and Rory dated for a while they had never shared the same bed before excluding the bean bag chair in Miss Patty's.

Dean coughed a little clearing his throat. "Alright then if we are going to stay I'm going to change really quickly so we can go grab a bite to eat before it gets too late."

"Alright, I'll be here when you're ready." She said grabbing the remote.

Dean changed quickly and returned to the bedroom.

"You are not going to believe the bathroom."

"What is it?" Rory asked running to see for herself. "Ah, it's a heart shaped Jacuzzi tub and there is matching wallpaper too."

"I'm sorry it's been a while since the two of us hung out but isn't this something you would normally make fun of?"

"Yeah well I admit it is a little cheesy but this is the honeymoon suite. So are you ready to be newlyweds?"

"Strangely enough I am."

Dean grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and followed Rory out the door and down the stairs. Just as they reached the end of the staircase Rory reached for Dean's hand just in time to run into Deb.

"The two of you are already going out?"

"Yeah we wanted to get something to eat before it got too late."

"Well I guess you should get going then."

Dean and Rory walked past Deb and out the door as soon as they were out of sight she picked up her phone and dialed. Making sure that everyone in town knew about the newlyweds just in case they stopped by.

Just before walking into the diner Dean and Rory stopped in front of the sign reading it once more. "Debbie's Diner…you think her name is Deborah too? Or wait, I bet Deb owns both businesses."

"I doubt it; don't you think she would name it Deb's Diner if she did?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rory said as they found a table in a cozy corner much like the one by the door at Luke's.

It didn't take long before a woman in her late twenties came up to the table. "The two of you ready to order?"

"Could we just a have a few minutes to look over the menu?"

"Sure thing. You're Dean and Rory right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Dean asked nervously.

"Oh well I'm Debbie, my mom is Deb from the inn. Right before the two of you came in she called to tell me we had newlyweds in town and to make sure the two of you got whatever you needed. She makes sure that all of her guests are taken care of."

"Dean did you hear that? Deb called everyone in town to make sure the newlyweds were taken care of."

"Yeah that sounds just like something the Deb I met would do."

"Well the two of you take your time and look over the menu. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

Once she walked away Dean pulled his menu up in front of his face. As soon as he did Rory pulled it away revealing one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on Dean's face.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, you just have a lot in common with the people in this town is all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the lady who owns the inn named her daughter after her. And the daughter happens to run the diner…I know that throws things off a bit but you still have to admit a lot of similarities."

"My mom and I are not like these people."

"I didn't say that. I just said you had some things in common."

"Keep on laughing. Soon I'll find the town's version of you."

After eating and chatting a little longer with Debbie the two made their way back to the inn and found Deb front and center at the desk as they walked through the door.

"How was dinner?"

"Great and we got to meet your daughter Debbie, she was very nice."

"Some of the other guests are meeting in the dining room to play scrabble. I don't suppose the two of you would want to join them but I thought I'd put the offer on the table."

Dean looked to Rory knowing she would probably want to take her up on the offer. "No thanks, it is our first night together since we got married. We already have our night planned out. We will see you in the morning Deb." Rory said as she pulled Dean by the hand toward the stairs with her.

Deb just smiled at the couple as they disappeared up the stairs. They reached their room and went inside to find things completely different from how they had left them. There were now rose petals on the bed as well as a trail of them leading to the heart shaped Jacuzzi. Candles were lit and soft music playing in the background.

"Wow, Deb really does go all out." Dean said closing the door.

"Yeah this is amazing. It's so beautiful."

"So what do you want to do now? We could watch some TV." Dean suggested.

"I actually had something else in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

"And what might that be?" Dean asked curious.

Rory didn't bother answering the question she instead just went to the entertainment center and opened the cabinets at the bottom revealing an assortment of games.

"I challenge you to a game of twister." Rory announced.

"You're kidding right? You do realize you don't stand a chance to win against me?"

"You underestimate me Dean."

"So what does the winner get?"

"They get to choose what we do next."

"Alright. Fair enough."

Rory laid the mat out and placed the spinner within reach of it. "Okay I'll spin first. Right foot blue."

"Left hand red." Dean announced after his spin.

They continued to spin and move around the mat with ease. "Left hand green." This is where it got a little tricky; Dean now had to move his left hand from red to green forcing him to hover over Rory who now had her back facing the mat. Unable to control it she began to lose herself in his stare. "Uh Rory, you have to put your left hand on green."

"I can't reach it now."

"Are you saying that you give up? Because if you give up then that means that I win."

"Yeah, I give up." Dean was about to stand up but before he could get to far Rory pulled him back down to her. "I give up and I give in." She said as her lips touched his.

"Rory I…"

"Shhh. We don't need to talk about it; we both know its right."

"No, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"I still love you Rory. You're the reason I didn't marry Lindsay, I'm still in love with you."

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it first, you know just in case you didn't feel the same way. You have no idea how relived I felt today when you walked up behind me at the church."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You seemed happy. I thought that you really did love Lindsay and if you did and I told you that I still loved you it would have made things a complete mess. We probably never would have spoken to each other again. I just wanted you to be happy even if it didn't include me."

"I've never been happier then when I'm with you."

"So where does this leave us? I mean are we allowed to be together now or is it too soon?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't you think we've spent enough time apart?"

"Well yeah but I wasn't sure if you would need time to settle things between you and Lindsay."

"There's nothing to settle. I honestly thought that I was in love with her but now I know I was just making it all up in my head, trying to get over you. I'm glad I realized it before we got married, it would have been a disaster."

"Yeah me too, this prevents us from having an affair six months from now."

"What? You would never do that."

"I don't know. You've always made me feel….

"Feel what?"

"No I don't want to say it, it's embarrassing."

"Come on; let's be honest with each other about everything. I want to know everything and I'll tell you anything you want to know too."

"Alright. You've always made me feel like I was the only one and no matter how much I screwed up you would always forgive and be there for me. Every time I heard someone mention you and Lindsay as a couple I would think to myself, no he's my Dean not Lindsay's."

"I wish you could have told me how you really felt before. Just imagine where we could be now?"

"Well I guess we have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yes we do." He said placing a small but intimate kiss on her lips.

"So…what now? You did win twister, which means you get to choose what we do next." Rory said smiling.

Dean simply smiled back at Rory. He definitely had something in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"So…what now? You did win twister, which means you get to choose what we do next." Rory said smiling.

Dean simply smiled back at Rory. He definitely had something in mind.

"You want to get in the Jacuzzi?" He asked.

"You don't waste anytime do you?"

"Well I didn't mean it had to be…I mean we can wear our clothes."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Neither did I, I just thought maybe we could wear what we have on underneath."

"Oh I see." Rory said blushing a little.

"We don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable. We can just do something else."

"No, it's okay. It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. Could I just go in first and then you join me in about five minutes?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean watched Rory walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her. Once she was inside she began to fill the tub and tied her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. As soon as the tub was full she stripped down to her bra and panties and got inside.

"Dean you can come in now." She yelled from the bathroom.

As soon as he walked inside he noticed Rory and smiled.

"Okay I see how it is. You don't have to get undressed in front of me but I have to undress in front of you while you sit comfortably in the Jacuzzi."

"Well no, if you don't want to join me you can continue to stand there wearing your clothes. You know I don't like sharing much anyway." She said as she lifted her leg slightly up out of the water.

"Sorry you're gonna share tonight." He said pulling his shirt over his head.

Rory continued to stare at Dean as he undressed. She hadn't really meant to but couldn't seem to turn away. Her eyes followed him as he stepped into the Jacuzzi with her.

"You see something you like?" He asked her as he settled in.

"Yes actually. It just occurred to me that I've never seen you with your shirt off before."

"What a coincidence…I've never seen you without your shirt on either. Hey, since I had to get in last that means you have to get out first while I sit here."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does, it's only fair."

As a response Rory simply splashed him with water and giggled.

"I'm going to let that one slide but next time I will get even."

"Oh yeah." She said as she splashed him again.

"Alright I gave you fair warning." He said splashing her back causing her to continue to splash him as well.

Once they settled down from the splashing they found themselves mere inches apart from one another.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He pulled her towards him those last few inches until their bodies and lips touched. She wrapped her legs around his back as his hands disappeared under the water finding her thighs. Her reaction to what he was doing didn't help when she began to squirm around as she sat in his lap.

"Maybe we should stop." He said breaking apart from their kiss.

"Why?"

"Its not that I want to, believe me I want to keep going."

"Then keep going. Who's stopping you?"

"Are you sure? I mean do you really want to?"

"Yeah I really want to. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"It's just we have never done anything like this before, much less what this is leading to."

"It's okay Dean. It's time, we both want this to happen so why shouldn't it?"

"Let's get out of here; I think we should go to bed now."

"To sleep?"

"Not exactly to sleep, just go to the bed."

Dean stepped out first and held Rory's hand to help her out of the Jacuzzi. Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and then stepped out of the wet boxer shorts. Rory noticed how Dean changed and did the same slipping off the wet clothing and letting it fall to the floor only wearing her towel now as well. Rory walked to the door of the bathroom and turned to look at Dean before opening it.

"Are you coming?"

He smiled and responded. "I'm right behind you."


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were both back in the bedroom Rory turned to face Dean. She noticed Dean seemed a little tense but didn't really understand why. Isn't this what every boy dreams of? The girl that they love practically throws herself at them, she thought to herself as she watched Dean becoming more nervous the closer she got to him.

"Dean are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little tense is all? Dean I know I said that I wanted to do this but if for some reason you don't, we don't have to."

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to, it's just…I'm not sure how to tell you this without making myself sound like an idiot."

"Dean you know you can tell me anything, I'm not going to think that. What is it?"

"I've never done this before…Lindsay and me never actually…"

"You never had sex with Lindsay?"

"No, she wanted to wait until after we got married."

"And that was okay with you? I mean is that something that you want to do…you know wait until you're married?"

"No not exactly it wasn't really my idea it was just something that she asked and at first I thought it would be a little strange waiting but eventually I told her it would be fine with me to wait…"

"Well I'm glad she made you wait because now we can share our first time together."

Dean looked back at Rory shocked. "You mean you and Jess never…"

"Nope, Jess wanted to wait for marriage too." She said with a grin.

"Yeah right like I believe that."

"Well to be honest I wasn't against having sex with Jess or even you for that matter it was just that it was never really the right time."

"You thought about us having sex when we used to date?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah, I mean didn't you think about it?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question Rory."

"When did you first think about it?"

"What?"

"You know, when did you realize that you would want to have sex with me?"

"Why do I feel like this is a trick question?"

"Trust me, it's not. I'm just curious."

"Alright well let's see, I guess the first time it really crossed my mind was the Donna Reed night."

"So it was the outfit that did it for you huh?" Rory said with a wide grin.

"See I knew I was being set up there." Dean smiled back at Rory and she finally felt like he was completely there and all of his doubts had gone away.

Rory finally closed in the gap between them bringing herself as close to him as she possibly could. She ran her hands through Dean's hair as his arms became encircled around her body. As their lips met and their eyes closed their hands began to wonder to different places. Dean finally found what he was looking for when he felt the opening of Rory's towel in his hand. He pulled on the small knot she had tied and the towel fell down to the floor. He fought the urge to open his eyes knowing Rory was now standing next to him nude but instead continued the kiss as he became used to the new feeling of Rory's bare skin next to his. Rory began to pull Dean towards the bed along with her as she found the knot in his towel and quickly discarded it onto the floor with hers. Once her legs finally hit the side of the bed they separated from their kiss and Dean lowered her onto the bed. Once they both became comfortable and still they began to stare into one another's eyes.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Rory. And I always will."

Dean's lips began to make their way from her neck to her chest and Rory moaned as he continued, enjoying the new sensation.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yes…Rory?" He asked in between kisses.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked shyly.

"Tonight was supposed to be my honeymoon…what do you think?"

"Okay good…I was just making sure."

"Actually now that you reminded me of it, Kyle gave me this kit. The guys all pitched in and bought that and beer for the bachelor party."

"What kind of a kit?"

"You know one of those with massage oils, flavored condoms, and a book."

"A book huh? Do I want to know what is in this book?"

Dean's face became red as he debated how to answer Rory's question.

"It's a picture book mostly…about sexual positions."

"Well I'll have to add that one to my reading list but for now I say we just wing it and you use a normal condom."

"Hey I just said that I've never done this before…I didn't say I didn't read the book already."

"Well why don't you stop talking already and show me what you've learned?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dean had been awake for nearly an hour watching her sleep. The sudden sound of a cell phone ringing made her stir a little in bed but didn't quite wake her.

"Rory…your phone is ringing." He whispered into her ear as he shook her gently awake.

"Hhmm, I don't care let it ring." She said as she opened her eyes to find that she was staring straight back at Dean. "Hey…."

"Hey."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while..."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was having fun watching you sleep." Dean moved closer and kissed her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, very well actually. You might just have to come to Yale and sleep with me more often."

"I think that could be arranged."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well as lovely as this town is I wouldn't mind just staying in bed with you all day." Dean said as his lips found their way to her neck.

"Dean that tickles…but oddly enough I like it."

Rory's cell phone began to ring again as Dean continued to kiss her neck.

"Dean…"

"Just ignore it."

"It's probably my mom, I should let her….know where…. I am." She said in between breathes.

She quickly grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand and flipped it open before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, its Lindsay."

Rory quickly sat up in bed in panic and Dean took notice of the sudden mood change immediately.

"Hey Lindsay…." Rory looked to Dean as she said her name and he quickly became as panicked as she was.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early but I can't find Dean and I've called everyone that I know to call. I was wondering if you've heard from or seen him?"

"Um no Lindsay that's okay I was already awake. But no I haven't seen Dean since yesterday."

"Well if you do happen to hear from or see him will you please tell him to call me?"

"Yeah of course I will."

"Thanks Rory."

"Bye Lindsay."

Rory shut the phone and looked back at Dean.

"I have never felt as awful as I feel right now."

"What she say?"

"She just asked if I had seen or heard from you. Dean maybe you should call her, she seems to be really worried."

"It's not really the right time."

"Okay um maybe you could just call your parents and they can tell her that you're okay."

"Rory she knows that I'm okay. My parents know, remember I told Clara? She just wants to know why and it's not really fair to have that conversation over the phone."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said as she nestled back comfortably in his arms.

"So…last night was…"

"Wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"Yes it was."

"No regrets right?"

"Definitely not."

"So it wouldn't be too out of line if I asked if you want to do it again?"

"Dean…how exactly am I supposed to answer a question like that?"

"Well it would be nice if you said, yes Dean I'd love to." He began to laugh at her.

"Then yes Dean I'd love to. But before we do anything I need to talk to you about Lindsay."

"Alright…"

"We can't hide this from her. I mean when we go home we're going to have to tell her about us. She should know the truth."

"Okay then we will tell her everything. Now can we…"

"Ah one more thing…we should go home tonight."

"Why? You don't have school for two more days."

"I know, I just think that we should get back to reality. The longer you wait to talk to her the harder it's going to be."

"Alright here's the plan…you go ahead and call your mom so that she doesn't worry about you and then no more cell phones. It's just going to be me and you for the afternoon. And tonight we'll drive back home."

"That sounds like a plan. Hey, you know what will make that plan even better?"

"What's that?"

"If you go downstairs and get us some breakfast while I make that call."

"That does sound like a better plan…" Dean stood up and quickly dressed. "I'll be right back." He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Remember get double everything…" She yelled as he opened the door to the room.

"Yeah I know, give me some credit. I've known you for almost three years." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Rory smiled as she looked down at the cell phone in her hand. She dialed the number and waited for her mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me?"

"Where the heck are you? I thought you were staying with me for a long weekend and then all of a sudden you disappear but your car doesn't."

"I know mom I'm sorry I didn't have much time, I completely forgot to leave you a note."

"Didn't have much time…what did you do rob a bank?"

"No not exactly."

"Well then where are you? What's going on?"

"Well I'm sure you've realized or heard about the other missing person in Stars Hollow right?"

"You mean Dean?"

"Yeah, well we kind of ran away together."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean threw the last of their stuff into the back of the truck and joined Rory in the front.

"You know I'm really not looking forward to getting back to reality."

"You do have to admit that continuing to stay here with Deb might just take its toll on us one of these days." Rory said.

"Yeah but it would be worth it…just me and you and no one else to answer to."

Rory smiled and began to blush a little.

"We'll do this again…just me and you. We can run away together and not tell anyone where we are going."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise. But for now we have to get home."

The ride home seemed to fly by especially for Dean. Realizing the closer that they got to Stars Hollow the sooner he would have to explain everything to Lindsey. Once they began to approach the vicinity of Stars Hollow Dean seemed to become uneasy and Rory took notice of the behavior.

"Dean…it's going to be okay. I'm here for you no matter what happens."

"I know it's just I don't know how to tell her about us. Lindsay has never been to understanding about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well for instance my being friends with you. She would never admit it but when I'd talk to you she didn't like it."

"Maybe she knew."

"Knew what?"

"That we were still in love with one another. I mean you have to admit she had good reasoning for acting that way."

"Yeah I guess. So you want me to drop you off at home?"

"Yeah that'll be fine."

Moments later the truck pulled into the Gilmore driveway. Rory quickly noticed her mom's jeep beside her car and realized that she to would have some explaining to do today.

"Well good luck. Call me after you talk to Lindsay."

"Call you? I think I could do better then that."

"Alright so call me when you're on your way over."

"That's more like it."

Rory moved in for a kiss but didn't realize that Lorelai was now peeking through the living room window. The kiss started to become much more as both sets of hands became involved. Rory pulled away but didn't go far, not far at all really as she could still feel his breath on her face.

"We shouldn't do this right now." She said with her eyes still half closed.

"Why not?"

Just as Rory was about to answer Dean there was a knock on the drivers side window. Both of them quickly turned and noticed Lorelai with a wide grin on her face.

"That's why." Rory simply stated.

Dean smiled back at Lorelai and quickly rolled down the window. "Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Dean." She practically sang. "So you know kidnapping is very illegal?" She joked.

"Mom stop it. Dean did not kidnap me you know I went with him because I wanted to." Rory moved towards Dean one last time for a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." Rory said as she made her way out of the truck.

"Yeah you will. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Dean." She sang once again.

Dean soon drove away leaving the two Gilmore girls alone in the driveway.

"So…Dean's coming over later huh?"

"Yes he is. And could you please not treat him like that?" Rory stated as she stormed towards the house.

"Like what?"

"Like what you just did out there. Heeeey Deeeeaann."

"Excuse me I did not sound like that."

"Yes you did and it's the last thing he needs right now."

"Well I have a pretty good idea of what the first thing he needs is."

"Mom…."

"Okay okay I'll stop being dirty if you'll tell me about everything." Lorelai said as she followed Rory into her room.

"I told you earlier on the phone. There's nothing else to tell."

"Oh yes there is and if you don't tell me I'm going to be forced to ask Dean about it."

"You wouldn't?" An evil grin appeared on Lorelai's face. "You would."

"Well I guess you already have a pretty good idea of what happened."

"Uh huh and just in case I didn't that kiss I witnessed outside pretty much sums things up for me."

"You're not mad that I didn't talk to you about it first?"

"No I'm not mad. A little disappointed but not mad. I mean I guess you can't always predict when these things are going to happen."

"We were careful."

"Good…I knew you would be." An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Lorelai decided to speak up again. "So…how was.."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Rory pleaded.

"Well what's wrong with talking about it? I mean I'm not asking for specifics just general comments such as was it nice?"

"Yeah it was. It was very nice all five times."

"Wow…five times? Lindsay really is going to hate you."

"That's not very funny. Besides he and Lindsay never did that."

"They never had sex?"

"No Dean said that Lindsay wanted to wait until after they were married."

"I see so does that mean that Dean was the big V too before this little road trip?"

"Yes it does."

"Ah that is too sweet."

"Mom really you have to stop that now. Besides the more I tell you the more you're just going to glow about it later. I don't want Dean to have to feel awkward around you."

"Dean feel awkward around me? What makes you think I don't feel awkward around Dean now?"

"It takes a lot more then sex to make you feel awkward around anybody."

"Alright fine so you got me there. But can I ask just one more thing?"

"If I said no would it keep you from asking anyway?"

"No it wouldn't."

"Then ask."

"Is this really what you want? You and Dean together again, now with even more on the line then ever."

"You know I do. Why would you even ask that question?"

"I'm just making sure that this wasn't a last minute panic that maybe you were losing him forever to another woman and that maybe your fear told you that you would have to act now."

Rory stared back at Lorelai speechless shaking her head as if the thought would escape when she did. "I can't believe you would even think that. Dean and I love each other.

"Okay that's great but you have to admit that it's a little odd that the two of you figured this out moments before he was supposed to walk down the aisle."

"No it's not; people leave their own wedding all the time for numerous reasons. And I think that Dean still being in love with me was good enough."

"Alright well if this is what you really want then I'm happy for you."

"It really is I am happy. You know what's sad?"

"What's that?"

"I already miss him and he has only been gone for a few minutes."

"So when is he coming back?"

"After he talks to Lindsey."

"Well I will leave you to primp for his next appearance."

Rory smiled as her mom stood from the bed and headed towards the door. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

"Yeah well you have no idea how much stuff is coming down the road later that I can give you a hard time with."

About an hour and a half later Rory came out of her room and joined Lorelai on the couch to watch TV. Not saying a word as she made herself comfortable beside her Lorelai knew that something was on her mind.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing…"

"No something is definitely up with you. Now spill it."

"It's nothing…it's just taking Dean a while to talk to Lindsey is all. I thought he would be back by now or at least have called."

"Who knows…maybe it took him a while to find her."

"Yeah maybe." Rory said as she stood from the couch and walked towards the window.

"You know staring out the window wishing for him to appear isn't going to bring him here any faster."

"Maybe I should call him."

"Rory that probably isn't…." Lorelai was cut off by Rory.

"He's here."

Rory ran outside to meet Dean on the porch. When he finally parked and opened his door Rory realized he was carrying several things. As he approached her on the porch he cleared his throat.

"So you waiting on me?"

"No, I just saw that you pulled up so I came out to meet you. What's all this?" Rory asked pointing at the pizza and movies in his hand.

"I thought we could all have a movie night."

"That sounds great. I'm starving too…it's like you read my mind."

"It's not that hard, there is only one time before that I know of that you turned down food."

"Yeah you're right. So…how did everything go with Lindsey?"

"Better then I expected."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Let's just say the two of you won't be having sleepovers anytime soon or ever for that matter."

"I guess I kind of expected that."

Rory bit her bottom lip nervously. Dean took this as a sign to move in for a kiss.

"I missed you." Dean said as they pulled away from one another.

"I missed you too. And I have witnesses."

Their lips met once again but they were interrupted this time by Lorelai.

"You know the pizza is going to be cold by the time the two of you decide to stop all this lovey dovey stuff and come inside."

Rory looked back to Lorelai and smiled. Dean quickly handed over the pizza and movies to Lorelai. "Here help yourself." Before Lorelai could turn to go back inside they were kissing again.

Once she was inside Lorelai whispered to herself. "It's really going to work this time."


End file.
